Untitled Story (Newbie Love)
by Sakaki22
Summary: *Ch5 now up* Sakaki, an introverted gunbladist from Trabia, is transferred to Balamb. How will Seifer react to having another Squall to push around? What is the newcomer's problem with Selphie? R
1. Enter Sakaki

Disclaimer: Sakaki is the sole property of me, all other charaters are copyrighted Squaresoft. I know how often writing yourself is done in fan fics, but the only character I can write for easily is Squall... read on and see why. Thought's are in {these} until fanfiction.net starts accepting my html tags again  
==========  
"Headmaster, the new transfer student is here." Xu said as she entered the headmaster's office.  
"Good, bring him in." Cid stood up and walked to the other side of his desk. A crimson-haired boy walked in, wearing a Trabian SeeD uniform with a gunblade sheathed at his side. He walked up to the older man and saluted.  
"Trabian transfer student number 35595, Sakaki Oyoshimo, pleasure to meet you." He said in a cold, firm tone.   
Cid blinked, {Wow... straight to the point,} He held out his hand, "I'm Headmaster Cid Kramer. Pleasure to meet you too, Sakaki."   
The newcomer shook his hand, never taking his eyes away from Cid's face.   
Cid cleared his throat, "Well... do you need me to find someone to show you around?"   
The boy looked down, "I saw the map... I'll find my way around."  
The headmaster looked at his watch, "Ok then, the other students are at lunch right now, you should head there."  
"Yes sir." He said before heading out.  
{Hmm... this boy seems familar.}  
~=~=~=~=~  
"Yes... the best time of the day." Zell happily took a bite of his hotdog. He was suprised that they had some hotdogs today.  
Quistis yawned looked at her watch. {Today's just dragging on forever...}  
Squall took a drink of his water, "So, Irvine... how is your day?" He tried to make conversation.  
Irvine blinked, "Squall breaking the silence? That's a laugh..."  
"What? I'm allowed to speak."  
"Yeah, Irvy. Even Squall likes to hear other people's voices..."  
{Why did I ever say anything...} He thought to himself. "... Whatever."  
Quistis looked at Squall, "Well, that lasted long."  
Zell reached into his pocket and pulled out some change, "I'm gonna get a drink." He walked over to the soda machine and heard someone sit down behind him. iSounds like the discliplinary committee has arrived... wonder how long I get to keep my drink./i He grabbed his drink and walked back to his table and noticed half of his chips were gone. "... Who took my chips?"  
Selphie wiped her fingers with a napkin, "Irvine took 'em!" The cowboy blinked.  
"Well, well. What do we have here?" They heard Seifer's distant voice.  
  
"Looks like a recruit for the committee, ya know." Raijin said as he sat next to the boy in the seat that Seifer usually sat in.  
"NEWCOMER." Fujin took another seat at the table. The redhead continued to look at his plate, completely ignoring the others.  
Seifer sat in the last seat. "Why would you want to sit at our table?"  
The teen continued to look down, his hair was covering his eyes. "No one else was sitting here..."  
"That's 'cause it's MY table!" Seifer snapped.  
Sakaki got up and grabbed his plate, still looking away from the others. "... Whatever." He started to walk away before Fujin stepped in his way. He turned around to find Raijin. He turned the last available direction...  
"What did you say to me!?" The blonde said, standing in his way.  
{I can see this will be a fun Garden to go to...} He thought to himself  
"Enough!" Quistis's voice ringed in Fujin's ears. The four turned to her. "Why are you picking on the new guy? He didn't know that you always sat there."  
Seifer looked at the surronded boy, "You wouln't be so lucky next time... Let's go." The three walked out of the cafeteria.  
"Why don't you sit with us..." She looked at his ID, "...Sakaki."  
Sakaki looked at Quistis's table. He locked eyes with Selphie for a second, "I'll be fine." He walked to a different table and sat down.  
  
{... Who is that boy? He looks familar.} Selphie thought to herself as Quistis sat back down.  
"Well... that was unusual." Squall said, looking at the boy, who was still wearing a Trabian uniform.  
"Yes... I gave him an offer to join us, but he didn't take it."  
"... What's wrong with us?" Irvine took a quick look at the newcomer.  
"He doesn't like people," Selphie remembered him suddenly, "Really quiet, stays out of the way... You'd get along great, Squall."  
"... Whatever." Squall and Quistis said in unison. Irvine, Zell, Selphie, and Quistis laughed.  
Sakaki walked by with his empty tray. {... Her perfume smells heavenly.} He sighed and he put his tray away and walked out of the cafeteria.  
Selphie watched him walk out of the room. "... Is Sakaki going to school here?" She thought out loud.  
"...Who?" Irvine broke her thinking.  
"That boy, his name's Sakaki. Did he transfer here?"  
"Guess so..." Squall took a bite of his hotdog.  
"The ID and uniform are from Trabia... must've just came in today." Selphie said, taking some of Zell's chips.  
"I saw you that time!" Zell grabbed Selphie's drink.  
~=~=~=~=~  
{... Who was that guy?} Sakaki thought to himself as he swung his red gunblade deep into his enemy Grat. It let out a yell of pain. {What's so special about a table?} He pulled his gunblade out of the monster, then drove it into it's stomach-ish area. {Who was that girl that stopped them?} He pulled the gunblade's trigger, blowing a hole in the monster's back. It fell over, dead. {And why was she acting so nice to me?} He started walking further into the training center. {Is she Selphie's friend? Should have I joined them? Did they feel insulted by my rejection? Should I worry about those other three people?} A T-Rexaur yelled out in fury nearby. He ran over to the monster's location, to find it fighting three people. Some guy in black with a blue gunblade, that girl that helped him earlier, and {... Selphie}. He stood there and watched the three fight the monster. The man with the gunblade gave it a swift swing in the throat, causing it to fall. Sakaki sighed, {I'll never be able to get close to her...} He sheathed his gunblade and walked away.  
  
"... Isn't that the new guy?" Squall watched him as he went around the corner.  
"Yeah... He looks kinda lonely." Quistis looked over.  
"We should ask him to join us!" Selphie said, as cheerful as always.  
"No," Squall put his leadership to the test, "The three of us are fine."  
"Well, meanie, I'm gonna join him." Selphie put her nunchaku on her belt and walked in his direction.  
{Note to self... Selphie always gers her way.} He took a step in the same direction, "... Whatever." He turned around and started walking.  
Quistis looked in the two directions, then followed Squall.  
  
{Do I have a fear of all people, or is it just her?} Sakaki thought to himself. He scooped some water out of the small pond-ish thing and rubbed it on his face.  
"Hi Sakaki! Remember me?" He heard a cheerful voice behind him.   
Sakaki jumped up and turned around, {Selphie!? She remembers me!?} He regained his composer, "H-Hi... Selphie."  
She looked into his startled eyes, "What's the matter?"  
He looked into the same calm, cheerful eyes that have been driving him insane for years, "... Nothing." He turned around and started walking.  
"Wait! I wanted to train with you!" She said as she walked up next to him.  
He looked at his watch, 10:00 "I'm done training for now..." Sakaki didn't dare look at her.  
"Oh," Selphie sighed. {He's always keeping people away from himself,} She thought, {Like Squall.}  
He caught another whiff of the brunette's perfume, {Selphie, you tease me with every part of your body... without even trying!} He picked up his pace.  
"Wait! Hold up!" Selphie chased after him, who was still picking up speed.  
"Selphie... don't do this to me." He thought out loud, {Crap! Did she hear me?} He started running.  
She gave up chasing him and watched him run off. "... What did I do?"  
==========  
Finally, I have achieved the common goal of all FFVIII fic writers... I became a character! Oh yeah, back to my usual string of narrating questions that dully ends all of my chapters.  
What's with the new guy? Why is he afraid of Selphie. Why does everyone compare him to Squall? Will he have another meeting with the discliplinary committee? Review my fic and tell me what you think, I'm taking suggestions for things for the characters (that aren't Sakaki) to do, and I'm in deep need for a story title. 


	2. Meet the Gang

Special thanks to all who reviewed... it feels good to be loved. Especially those of you who liked the Sakaki character... he isn't just some character I made up to call me. Oh, and lestatsdarkrose, he does like her.  
  
==========  
  
"Selphie... I love you." He looked at the half-nude brunette lying on top of him.  
  
"I love you too, Sakaki."  
  
"I want to be with you forever." He pulled her closer to himself.  
  
"I want that too..." She pushed away from him, "But we both know that can't happen."  
  
"No, wait!" He yelled out as she got off of the bed.  
  
She put her yellow jumper back on, "Sakaki... we both know that we could never work."  
  
"Please, Selphie," He got out of the bed and grabbed her arm, "Don't leave me..."  
  
She opened the door, "I'm sorry... goodbye." She walked out and closed the door.  
  
~=~=~=~=~  
  
Sakaki sat up in his bed, covered in sweat and tears. {Selphie... even in my most wonderful dreams, I can't be near you.} He got out of the bed and looked at the clock. 3:00... classes don't start for another 5 hours. "Is the training center still open?" He said to no one while rubbing his eyes before walking into the bathroom. He was glad that SeeDs got their own room in Balamb, he kept freaking out his room mates in Timber. "I'm not that crazy, am I?" He asked his reflection in the mirror... {Of course you are, Sakaki. You a nutcase who couldn't get a girl if his life depended on it!} He could hear the reflection say, "Man... he hates me." He took off the clothes that he slept in and turned on the shower. {A nice, hot shower will calm me down...}  
  
~=~=~=~=~  
  
"Sakaki, wake up!" A voice outside the dorm door woke him up. He rubbed his eyes as hot water dripped down his face. {... Did I fall asleep in the shower?} He turned off the water, "Who is it!?" Sakaki yelled out as he put on a towel.  
  
"It's me, Instructor Trepe!"  
  
{... Who? If it's an instructor, I must be late for class.} He dried off his hair with another towel, "What time is it?"  
  
"... 6:30! I thought you might like to join me and my friends for breakfast."  
  
{Breakfast with a group of instructors... I'm not an ass kisser.} Sakaki thought as he stepped into the rest of his room. "What friends?"  
  
"Squall, Zell, Selphie, and Irvine."  
  
{... Breakfast with Selphie... a dream come true.} "... I'll be out in 5 minutes"  
  
"Your the girl that stopped those three weirdo yesterday... your an Instructor?" Sakaki blurted as he walked out of his dorm. He was wearing a black shirt under an unbuttoned Trabia Garden top, blue jeans, black shoes, and his gunblade.  
  
"I got my license at a young age..." She looked at his attire, and noticed the weapon at his side, "What is that?"  
  
"What?" He started walking to the cafeteria.  
  
"The thing on your hip... what is it?" She walked next to him.  
  
"A gunblade... people do use gunblades here, right?"  
  
"Only Squall and Seifer."  
  
"Who?" The name Squall sounded familar.  
  
"Squall's a friend of mine, I believe you met Seifer yesterday in the cafeteria."  
  
He stopped and thought for a second, "... That blonde guy who snapped when I sat at a table?"  
  
"That's him... he's really picky about getting his way. Him and the other two make the Discliplinary Committee."  
  
"Three people with a disregard of the rules... are the enforcers of the rules?"  
  
"... Yes." Quistis kept walking, Sakaki followed.  
  
{So... someone out to get me uses the same weapon.} He thought, "What does Squall do? Is he just a student?"  
  
"No, he's the Commander..." They reached the cafeteria. Sakaki stopped suddenly.  
  
{... Commander of what?} He shrugged and walked in behind Quistis.  
  
"Who's the new guy?" The brunette in the cowboy hat asked as Quistis and Sakaki sat down.  
  
{... Is it just me or is everyone's hair around here brown?} Sakaki thought to himself as he looked around the table.  
  
"Oh, this is Sakaki. He transfered here yesterday from Trabia. Sakaki, this is Irvine..."  
  
"Good to meet ya, 'kaki!" Irvine said as he tipped his hat.  
  
"Zell..." Quistis continued. Zell held his hand out for a handshake, but didn't get one. Quistis continued, "Squall..."  
  
"... Hi." The boy looked up from his plate. Sakaki noticed the scar across his face.  
  
"... and Selphie." Quistis finished the introductions.  
  
"Hi, Sakaki. Remember me?"  
  
{How could anyone ever forget such a beautiful creature?} Squall sighed, "You were my training partner a year back..."  
  
"Yep... have you improved your gunblade skills any?" She said, taking a drink of milk.  
  
"... Gunblade?" Squall looked at the redheaded boy, "You have a gunblade?"  
  
"Yea... heard you have one too."  
  
{Finally... a training partner who wouln't cut my head off...} Squall thought to himself.  
  
{Finally... a training partner capable of cutting my head off...} Sakaki almost smiled at the thought.  
  
The PA chimed, "Would Commander Leonhart please come up to the bridge... I repeat, Commander Leonhart to the bridge. Thank you."  
  
Squall stood up, "Excuse me..." He took one last drink of milk before walking out.  
  
"So... what have you been up to, Sakaki?" Selphie broke the long silence.  
  
{Wishing I can be with you...} Was the only thing he could come up with, "... Nothing."  
  
Quistis stood up, "I'm gonna get something to eat, you coming?" She looked down at Sakaki, who just looked at the table.  
  
"I'm not hungry..."  
  
"Suit yourself..." She walked to the line, then was joined by Seifer and his gang.  
  
"Good morning, Instructor..." The tall blonde grinned.  
  
She sighed and didn't turn around, "What do you want?"  
  
"Is that any way to treat your best student?"  
  
"Your right..." She turned around and looked into his eyes, "I should be talking to my best student... where is he?" She looked around, then faced forward in line again.  
  
"That's not a nice way to talk to a pupil..." He sneered, then signaled to the committee and walked off. They followed him to Quistis's table. "Hello, Chickenwuss."  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Zell stood up to Seifer.  
  
"Ooh, Chicken doesn't want to be picked on today. Ok then." He sat down in Quistis's seat, next to Sakaki, "Hey, Recruit. How's your day?"  
  
{Great... now he has a nickname for me!} Sakaki continued to look down, "I've had better..."  
  
"Look, the guy wants to be left alone!" Irvine stood up.  
  
"... WHAT?" The silver-haired girl behind Seifer yelled out.  
  
"I think they want us to leave, ya know." Raijin said without thinking. Fujin kicked him in the shin.  
  
"IDIOT." Fujin looked at Raijin, who was holding his leg.  
  
{Well... she's charming.} Sakaki looked at the three, "Why don't you three just go away?"  
  
"Hmm?" Seifer stood up and joined his buddies, "What was that, Recruit?"  
  
The redheaded boy stood up, in Seifer's face. "Don't you guys have some discliplining to do?"  
  
"Oh, you wanna see some disclipline, huh?" The three pulled out their weapons, then gave themselves some distance. "How about we disclipline you for having a smart mouth?"  
  
"YES."  
  
"Your going down, ya know!"  
  
"Dude, just sit back down..." Zell stood up, looking at the back of Sakaki's head.  
  
Sakaki smirked, rushed over to Raijin, unsheathed his Flame Saber, swatted Raijin's club away (AN: What the heck is that thing Raijin uses!?), and jumped back next to Zell in one swift motion. A look of shock filled everyone's face, except Sakaki.  
  
Raijin blinked a few times, picked up his weapon, and looked at Seifer, "What do we do, boss?"  
  
Seifer grinned, "Finally! A gunbladist worthy of being my partner." He said, looking straight into Sakaki's glare.  
  
"What's going on here?" Squall's voice made Fujin jump.  
  
Seifer turned to Squall, who now had his Lionheart at his side, "No worries, Commander Puberty Boy, just testing Recruit's skills." Seifer looked at Sakaki, then walked out, followed by Fujin and a stumbling Raijin.  
  
"That was unexpected..." Seifer looked at Raijin and Fujin, "Look's like he doesn't want to join us."  
  
"Wait... ya mean your serious when you call 'em 'Recruit'?"  
  
"Of course I'm serious! I'm always serious!"  
  
==========  
  
Well, looks like Seifer is out for something. Why was Squall called to the bridge, and why did he have Lionheart when he came back? How did Sakaki do that? Read, review, and stay tuned! It might be a bit longer before my next chapter, just be patient. 


	3. Close Encounter

Well... dedicating a chapter is something done so often, so I'll do it. This chapter is dedicated to XZero6, who I guess is my fan. XZero6 read and reviewed all of my stories, except Fallen Comrades... If your reading this, XZero6, I think you'll like Fallen Comrades. Now that the shameless self- promotion is out of the way, on with the next chapter.  
  
==========  
  
"Who called you, Squall?" Quistis was the first to shake the shock of Sakaki's attack.  
  
Squall looked at the rest of the group, "We got a mission..."  
  
"Now?" Selphie looked at Squall.  
  
"Where?" Irvine also looked.  
  
"Who?" Zell looked, too.  
  
"Tommorow, Esthar, the six who defeated Ultimecia..." Squall looked around the table, "But since Rinoa's in Timber, we need a sixth member..."  
  
The five looked at each other, then at Sakaki.  
  
"... Why me?" He looked at the five.  
  
"We need one more, and your already with us." Squall answered.  
  
"And your a good fighter... Raijin almost pissed his pants." Zell added.  
  
"What?" Squall stared at the blonde, puzzled.  
  
"You should've seen it, he just ran over and knocked Raijin's weapon away with ease." Selphie said, excited to see Sakaki's skill again.  
  
The gunbladist looked at each other.  
  
"When are we going... Commander?" Sakaki asked, trying to be professional.  
  
"We need to be there at 700 in the morning, so let's meet at the Ragnarok at 600 hours."  
  
"Okay then... I'll going to train, then." Sakaki got up and started to walk away.  
  
"I'll go with you, I need some training." Zell started to follow him.  
  
"I like to train alone..." He continued to walk when the blonde stopped.  
  
Zell looked at Sakaki, then at Squall, "... How did I get teamed up with two of the same person."  
  
Squall looked at Zell, then the door, then Zell again, "Are you comparing me to him?"  
  
Quistis stifled her laughter, "Well... you both act the exact same way and use the same weapon. I'll train with you, Zell."  
  
"Cool, let's go, Quisty." Zell headed to the training center. Quistis followed.  
  
~=~=~=~=~  
  
Sakaki wiped what used to be a Bite Bug off of his gunblade. He knew everyone would be training in the training center, so he decided to head outside. {I'll go to the training center tonight... find myself one of those T-Rexaurs.} He could hear some distant voices from the outskirts of the forest.  
  
"How will we get him, Seifer?"  
  
{... Seifer.} Sakaki sheathed his gunblade then jumped into a tree.  
  
"I don't know yet... Fujin, do you have any ideas?" Seifer said as they walked into the clearing.  
  
{... Are those three always together? I'll bet they share a dorm...}  
  
"NEGATIVE... YOU?" The silver headed girl look at Raijin.  
  
Raijin shrugged, "I never do the thinking, ya know..."  
  
{Does that guy end every sentence with "Ya know"?}  
  
Seifer leaned on the tree Sakaki was sitting in. "Raijin, you don't think 'cause I don't let you..."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
{Is she a robot or something?} He moved his hand to get a better hold of the branch.  
  
"All that matters is that we get Recruit to join us before he joins Puberty Boy."  
  
"... Why would I want to join either?" Sakaki thought out loud, he held his hand over his mouth. {... Shit.}  
  
"There he is, ya know!" Raijin pointed into the tree. Seifer and Fujin turned around.  
  
"So..." Seifer grinned, "Recruit was eavesdropping on us..."  
  
"I thought he was listening to us talk..." Raijin said while he scratched his head.  
  
Fujin got ready to kick him, but stopped, "MORON..."  
  
Sakaki stood up in the branch and unsheathed his Flame Saber. "I guess you heard me... why would I?"  
  
"If you joined us... you wouldn't need to worry about having enemies..." He held up his Hyperion.  
  
"And if I joined them... what would I have to deal with?" Sakaki looked up before catching Fujin's pinwheel in the stomach.  
  
Seifer, Fujin and Raijin laughed as he fell out of the tree, dropping his gunblade.  
  
"Nice shot, ya know." Raijin poked the fallen Trabian with his weapon.  
  
"If you join them," Seifer grabbed the boy by his shirt, picked him up, and shoved him into the tree. "You will get to deal with us."  
  
Sakaki clenched his stomach with his arm and looked around.  
  
"THIS?" Fujin waved Sakaki's weapon in front of him. Seifer and Raijin laughed at the look of shock on the injured Sakaki's face.  
  
"Give it back!" Sakaki tried lunged toward Fujin, but Raijin's fist found it's way to his sore stomach first. Sakaki fell to his knees and clenched his stomach with both hands as Seifer laughed.  
  
{Hyne, what do they want from me!} Sakaki gasped for breath as Seifer got a handful of his dark red hair. He could feel sweat forming all over his body as Hyperion's cool tip found it's way to his throat.  
  
Seifer grinned, "One last chance... join us?"  
  
{Let's see... join them or die.} Sakaki gulped as Seifer's grip on his hair tightened.  
  
"WAIT..." Fujin put her gunbladeless hand on Seifer's shoulder, "NECESSARY?"  
  
Seifer sighed, "Your right," He let go of his hair and let him fall to the ground, "Remember what just happened... and thank Fujin later." Fujin dropped Sakaki's weapon as the three of them walked out.  
  
~=~=~=~=~  
  
"You don't seem to be seriously injured... what did you say did this to you." Dr. Kadowski looked down at her patient, who just stumbled in minutes earlier.  
  
{What else? The discliplinary committee!} He looked around to make sure no one else was around "... A high level Caterchipillar. It caught me off guard."  
  
"I've never seen a Caterchipillar do that before... especially to a SeeD." Dr. Kadowski knew he was lying... She had seen those same pinwheel marks on Zell several times.  
  
"It got lucky... it wouln't happen next time." Sakaki pulled his shirt back on and started to walk out. "Thank you, doctor."  
  
"Don't worry about it... just stay away from Caterchipillars and Seifer."  
  
"Yeah. See you later." He started walking down the hall, {... "and Seifer"?}  
  
"Hey man, what's up?" Zell ran up next to him, with Quistis. Sakaki just ignored them.  
  
"Are you ok? You look like hell." Quistis was quick to notice.  
  
"I'm fine... I just had some trouble outside."  
  
Zell knew that excuse, "It looks like you had a close encounter of the discliplinary kind..."  
  
Sakaki stopped and looked at Zell, "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"He used to do it to me all the time." Zell looked down upon releasing past memories.  
  
"It's not happening to me again." Sakaki looked at the two, then walked to the dorms.  
  
==========  
  
... Is there really that much to say? I'm gonna let you guys make the next decision... What job do they need to do in Esthar? I didn't think that through... so let's see what you guys want them to do. Review with your suggestion, then stay glued to your fanfiction.net for the next chapter. 


	4. Mission Difficult

"C'mon, Sakaki... It's not too late." ... "Get the hell off of me!" ... "You don't want to be my friend?" ... "I could never work with someone as heartless as you!" ... "Oh well, nice knowing you..." ... "No... no!" He wished there was something else to say as he looked up into Seifer's cold, green, eyes... but there was nothing.  
  
~=~=~=~=~  
  
Sakaki woke up from his horrible nightmare... the same kind that haunted him whenever he got picked on back in Trabia. {... 4:00} The alarm clock displayed... too early to be awake for his first mission in Balamb. {An Elnoyle nest... doesn't Esthar have an army to take care of it?}The whole mission sounded stupid... go in, kill a bunch of Elnoyle, get paid. He walked to the bathroom, {That can be so hard about killing monsters?} His face in the mirror was filled with fear, anger, sadness... looked normal. {Look at me... I'm pathetic. Selphie would never like me... I freak out about everything, get horrible nightmares all the time...} He wished he was dead... he wouldn't have to deal with Selphie, or Seifer... {But that's what he wants... that's the cowards way out.} He looked into the mirror, "I'm not a coward..." {"Say it again,"} he could hear Seifer say... "I'm not a coward!" Sakaki yelled into the mirror, at the Seifer that infected his mind. {"Say it all you want... you may even start believing it!"} The tired redhead placed his cheek on the mirror, "He's right..." Sakaki walked back to bed and tried to sleep.  
  
~=~=~=~=~  
  
Squall looked at his watch, 5:30. He sighed, "Are we sure that this guy will not get in the way?"  
  
"From what I've seen, it looks like he might be useful." Quistis was looking over the paper sent my the Esthar Presidential office, {This is gonna be a tough mission... but we've done tougher.} She looked at Squall, who was looking at a picture of Rinoa, "Do you think Sakaki is ready for this?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Does he have any magic or experience with GF?"  
  
Squall just shrugged and looked at Quistis. She had been his Instructor, partner, and almost girlfriend, but now she was an advisor. "The only one of us who knows anything about him is Selphie."  
  
Squall picked up his cell phone pressed in some numbers, "Selphie? ... Are you two ready to go? ... Are Zell and Sakaki awake? ... Thanks, bye." He put the phone away and looked at the blonde next to him, "Everyone should be coming shortly..."  
  
~=~=~=~=~  
  
"Sakaki, wake up." Someone was nudging on his shoulder. He jumped up and grabbed the gunblade off of the wall, and turned to the person who broke into his room, "Selphie!?"  
  
"Who'd you think it was... Seifer?" She sat down on his bed and looked up at him, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"No... can you give me a few minutes?" He hopped off of the bed after realising he was standing in front of Selphie wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.  
  
"Okay then, I'll be right outside." She got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
{Selphie was in my room... and she saw me wearing almost nothing!} The thought of the past moment was starting to freak him out.  
  
{Is it just me or is he afraid of talking to people?} Selphie thought as she leaned on the wall outside his dorm. {By the end of this mission, I will get him to talk to someone about his feelings... even if it's Squall}.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." Sakaki walked out, gunblade at his side, "Are we heading to the hangar?"  
  
"Not yet, were going to the war room." Selphie started walking, Sakaki following not too far behind.  
  
{C'mon, Sakaki. Don't be afraid of her... you've done missions together before.} He scratched the back of his head, "Selphie... do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
{... Huh? Is this the same Sakaki I know?} She looked at him with a puzzled face, then smiled "Just my Irvy-poo."  
  
{... Irvy... poo?} Sakaki caught up to her so they were walking side-by- side, "You mean the cowboy?"  
  
"He really help me out after Trabia got bombed." Selphie looked down... watching those missiles fly bye was something she could never forget.  
  
Sakaki bit his lip... that attack was something he couldn't forget either. The missiles hit while he and his best friend were eating lunch, his friend died almost immediately...  
  
Selphie looked over at him, noticing that she brought back some bad feelings. "I'm sorry... I forgot you were actually there."  
  
"It's ok..." Sakaki was still hurt for his loss, but he felt good knowing that he personally put his friend to rest.  
  
Selphie pressed the button on the elevator, "Let's go." They got on and went down a floor, stepping out into the basement. It hadn't really changed since they got Norg to leave... Squall just put in a table, some chairs, and some maps.  
  
"Good, everyone's here." Squall stood up as Selphie and Sakaki sat down. He walked over to a map of Esthar. "Our mission is monster eradication. We are to land in the Esthar Airstation and report to President Loire of our arrival. He will give us a more detailed map of the area, but what we already know is that the nest is--" He pulled out a metal pointer and drew an invisible circle on the map with it, "Somewhere in this region. We expect to find several low-level and mid-level Elnoyle, and one high-level mother Elnoyle. Let's not be afraid of using GF on this mission." He looked around the table, "Does anyone not have a GF junctioned?" Sakaki and Zell raised their hands... Squall was suprised that many did. "Zell, what did you do with Cactuar?"  
  
"... I gave him back to you."  
  
"Okay then, I'll give it back when we get on the Ragnarok." He turned to Sakaki, "Have you ever worked with GF."  
  
"... Once or twice. I never had my own."  
  
"Okay then, we'll get you a basic one. Are we all ready to go?" Squall looked around the table, doing his best impression of a good leader. They all nodded, "Alright, lets move out." They all headed to the new lift that was put in for quick access from the "war room" and the "hangar", which was just an extension to the Quad.  
  
~=~=~=~=~  
  
{So... this is the legendary Ragnarok...} Sakaki looked out the cockpit window. Squall had given in to Zell's pleading, and let him fly, Squall, Quistis, Irvine, and himself were strapped in their chairs. {I can't stand being in crowds of people.} He looked over to Squall, "Commander?"  
  
"Hmm? My name's Squall, you can use it."  
  
"Sorry... Squall, do you care if I go somewhere else on the ship."  
  
"... Is something wrong?"  
  
He looked down, at the seat belt, "My stomach kinda hurts... but not seriously."  
  
"That's your body getting used to the GF, you'll be fine."  
  
Sakaki unstrapped himself so he could lean down... the way he liked to sit. {So... now I'm sharing my body with Quezacotl and Carbuncle.} He suddenly felt sick, "Is it okay if I just walk around?"  
  
Squall dismissed him with a flick of the wrist, "Whatever."  
  
He stood up and walked to the exit, "Thanks... Squall."  
  
Quistis, who was sitting next to Sakaki, watched him walk out. "Do you know where Selphie is?"  
  
Irvine turned his chair around to Quistis, "She was hungry... I think she had a fridge put in one of the rooms."  
  
Quistis smiled, "Actually, I put the fridge in. Me, Rinoa, and Selphie filled it."  
  
Squall turned to the two, "You put in a fridge and didn't tell me? Where is it?"  
  
Quistis laughed, "Girl's secret..."  
  
{... The guys eat more than the girls, anyways.} Squall turned back around, "Whatever... I'll find it eventually."  
  
==========  
  
... I don't have any odd questions to end this chapter, except... Will Squall ever find the fridge? I know only one word to explain the next chapter... Sakphie... if that made any sense at all. 


	5. Confessions

Dedicating chapters is fun! So I'll do it again... but not to any particular person. This chapter is dedicated to-- Wait, I can't tell you who it's dedicated to without killing this chapter's plot. It's so good to see that other people are reading this story... I was starting to think XZero6 was the only person who liked it... And ultra thanks goes out to my good friend CyKarius, for letting me use his roleplaying character as a dead guy.  
  
==========  
  
"This is so friggin' cool!" Zell dropped the dragon-shaped ship to a lower altitude, then raised it again. "No wonder Selphie is always excited, she flys this thing!"  
  
The blonde laughed as he heard the intercom buzz, "Zell, stop it! That's annoying."  
  
Zell smirked, then faked a serious tone of voice, "Yes sir, Commander Squally!"  
  
~=~=~=~=~  
  
{Damn GF... Why didn't I tell them how much I hate using it.} Sakaki watched the water swirl down the toilet. He had junctioned a Chimera a few years back, and decided to never use GF again. {The things I do for Selphie...} He felt like vomiting again, Quezacotl was enjoying this as much as Sakaki was.  
  
[You could have chosen Shiva, but no!] The thunder GF bellowed in his mind, [You had to be afraid of the fact that she a gi--]  
  
"What? All because you live in my body doesn't mean you can just look at my thoughts." He got up and looked into the mirror, straight through his own eyes, and into Quezacotl's.  
  
[Oh, but your wrong. I know the deepest secrets off all of you humans. Even Selphie...]  
  
{... Selphie.} He clutched his stomach, {Not again!}  
  
[Quezy... stop it.] Sakaki heard a softer, more conforting voice, and felt his nausea leave him. [Sorry about that, he doesn't like being junctioned to people who use Fire elements] Sakaki's reflection in the mirror changed to Carbuncle.  
  
Sakaki rubbed his eyes, "How did you do that?"  
  
Carbuncle smiled, [I use Reflect magic, I can alter people's reflections.]  
  
"Quistis warned me about how Quezacotl acts..." He shook his head, ashamed of not listening to her.  
  
[Tell me, Sakaki...] Carbuncle's dark eyes pierced the boy's, [What do you think about Selphie?]  
  
"Can't you already see it?" Sakaki stood straight, since the pain was no longer holding him down. He grabbed a toothbrush and some toothpaste.  
  
[Yes... I want to hear you say it. You'll feel better if you do.]  
  
~=~=~=~=~  
  
{Wow, a mission with Sakaki. It's just like the old days.} Selphie closed the small fridge with her foot. {Has it really been two years? Those jobs seem much closer than that.} The brunette walked over to the window, she never got to admire the view due to the fact that she always flew the Ragnarok. {It's beauiful up here...} She heard someone walk up behind her, then to her side. The redhead looked out the window with her. "The view's beautiful, isn't it, Sakaki?"  
  
{Not as beautiful as you...} "It is... I wish we had one of these things at Trabia."  
  
"It would have made getting to missions alot easier..." She watched the boy reach his hand into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet to check how much Gil he had... 10,000, chump change to what Squall was dragging in with his RankA paycheck. She spied a small picture as he started to close the leather trifold. "What's that?" She pointed it out.  
  
"Don't know..." He pulled it out and looked it over. It was about three years old... a picture of himself, his best friend Cyriun, and Selphie.  
  
"I remember that! It took us forever to get you to smile..." Even with his two best friends, he had difficulty looking happy. She never understood why. "... Why are you always so sad, Sakaki?" Even as they were sharing memories, he wasn't smiling.  
  
"I don't know... Sharing my thoughts has never been my strong side." He lied, he knew why.  
  
"... It's because you never had a girlfriend, isn't it?" Her voice softened.  
  
Sakaki blinked, then looked at her. "I never trusted a girl enough..."  
  
"Never?" She was starting to feel bad for how she and Cy acted with him. He was her first boyfriend.  
  
"Well... there was this one girl, but she had someone better than me." He crossed his arms across his stomach and looked down.  
  
She didn't want to ask him who, but she was curious. "What was she like?"  
  
"She... was wonderful. She was never depressed." He looked over to her, "She could make me happy by just mentioning my name." He turned the rest of his body toward Selphie and smiled, "She is the most beautiful person in the world."  
  
Selphie looked up into his eyes, trying to find the answer to his riddle. She never realised before how close the two of them were standing, or how many emotions he could carry in his brown eyes at once.  
  
Sakaki closed his eyes, leaned over, and kissed the girl. "I love you, Selphie..." She stood there, completely breathless... Sakaki coninued, "I've loved you ever since we met."  
  
"I... I don't know what to say, Sak." She blushed upon using his nickname... a name reserved for use by only his closest friends.  
  
"Then don't say anything." He kissed her again, longer than last time. They both felt lost in their thoughts, but together in their emotions... untill.  
  
"You bastard!" The two were interuppted by a very angry Irvine Kinneas.  
  
"Irvine!?" Selphie broke away from the boy, "I can explain."  
  
"Don't bother, I saw enough." He pulled out Exeter, "This freak was trying to take you from me!"  
  
"No h--" Selphie got interuppted  
  
"I care more for her than you understand!" Sakaki stepped in front of her and reached for his Flame Saber. He placed his hand on the handle, and immeadiately was shot in the chest by the cowboy.  
  
"Irvine!" Selphie yelled out as Sakaki backed into her. She stepped out of the way, "Both of you, stop!" Sakaki pulled his weapon and swung it, but it was just blocked by Irvine's gun. "Stop it, now!" She cast a Double on herself. Irvine grinned and kicked Sakaki into the wall. "Leave him alone!" She cast two Sleep spells, and watched as both of them fell to their knees. She then ran over to the more injured Sakaki, "Are you okay?" He was fast asleep.  
  
"Selphie..." The other man spoke as he raised to his feet. He pulled all of the Normal ammo out of his weapon, and replaced it with AP. "Get out of the way."  
  
Selphie raised the unconcious boy to his feet and leaned him on the wall. "No, Irvine. Your not hurting him."  
  
"Move!" He grabbed her arm and pushed her aside. "Try to take my girl, huh?" He fired one explosive shell into the boys chest, he screamed out in pain.  
  
"Irvine! Stop!" Selphie forced her tears back.  
  
"Never touch my Sefie!" He fired again, dropping the boy to a sitting position. He was wimpering in pain... Exactly what Irvine wanted.  
  
"Irvine," Selphie started crying, "He wasn't taking me away..."  
  
Irvine continued to ignore the girl, and fired into the boys body again. Sakaki was now lying on the ground, trying to cover his stomach with his arms.  
  
"He had a crush on me before I ever met you!" She threw her arms arond Irvine's neck and shoulder.  
  
Irvine pushed the end of his barrel into the boys exposed chest, "Goodbye..." He fired one more time. Sakaki stood still.  
  
"IRVINE!!!!!!! You asshole! He wasn't taking me from you! He's loved me for years, and just admitted to it for the first time!" She yelled into the cowboys ear.  
  
Irvine waited for the ringing in his ear to stop, "What?" He finally turned his attention to the sobbing girl.  
  
"You heard me..." She took her arms off of him and went over to Sakaki. She felt his neck for a pulse...  
  
"He... wasn't?" Irvine put his weapon back under his overcoat.  
  
She raised the boy's eyelid, his brown eyes were slightly glazed over. "Go away, Irvine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave us!" She picked the boys up so he was in a sitting position. "I don't want to see you right now."  
  
Irvine wanted to reach over and touch her, but just walked out of the room.  
  
"C'mon, Sakaki. Wake up..." She cast a Life on him, he coughed. "Your alive!" She threw her arms around his sore, bleeding body.  
  
Sakaki returned the embrace, "Irvine..."  
  
==========  
  
A long awaited chapter for many people, including me! Anyways, like I was saying... this chapter is dedicated to everyone who loved someone, but never confessed it. I hope all of you (even me...) will someday find your girl (or boy, whatever) and come out of the room in better condition than Sakaki. Now for a question, did Irvine go overboard? As always... read, review, and stay tuned for more! 


End file.
